A DAY IN PARADISE
by Inflamed
Summary: What happens when Dan Williams meets the top cop on the island?


A DAY IN PARADISE  
by  
Cindy Kimura  
  
Sometime in November of '63  
  
  
Dan Williams walked into the ABC store, he had just finished another glorious day of surfing. Dressed in swim trunks and barefoot, he was hungry and needed something to tide him over until his date later that evening. His usual routine on his days off, he preferred to surf and then have a date later. But first, Dan wanted to go home and take a shower after he got his snacks of course.  
  
Eyeing the Spam musubi on the way in, he decided he would get one on the way out. Going to the back of the store Dan had picked up a few sodas, chips and was debating on the cuddle fish when he heard loud voices coming from the front of the store. ABC's catered to the tourist and native alike carrying local favorites along with the usual assortment of tacky tourist goods.   
  
Dan filed it away in his brain, probably an overstressed tourist and local getting into it. If it got any worse, Dan would intervene, right now, he was hungry. His stomach growling to emphasize the point as he stood in front of the snack aisle pondering some more selections.  
  
There was no such thing as an off duty cop, in Dan's mind. He could count on his fingers and toes how many "days off" had been interrupted, so for now he would listen and see what transpired. He now stood in front of the snack aisle and was debating on what to get, now hungry and what he had wasn't enough.  
  
Things grew quiet and Dan breathed a sigh of relief it would be a normal day. He really wanted to go out with Linda Spelling. He had been pursuing her for a while and she finally relented. Before he knew what happened gunshots erupted in the store and Dan dove for cover on the floor. His items flying as they fell on the floor of the store and the soda erupted from the impact spilling all over the floor. On the floor at the back of the store Dan immediately reached for his cold piece, which of course wasn't there. Then he heard screaming and tears as other customers took cover. He cursed silently and lay there thinking, now what?  
  
The store on the main drag of Waikiki was in a heavily populated tourist area, Dan expected to hear sirens at any moment. His calculations were correct he heard sirens in the distance. Dan then heard sirens closer and car doors slamming. Dan glanced at his watch, 5 P.M., he was supposed to pick up Linda at eight. Maybe if he were lucky, he would just make it.  
  
  
  
"What have you got, Sergeant?" Steve McGarrett stood behind the hood of his Mercury. All he had heard on the radio was shots fired and a possible hostage situation. His black suit blended into his black car as Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua joined him. McGarrett was ready for anything and so were his men.  
  
"We aren't sure what we got, McGarrett. Some customers got out before there were shots fired. Apparently a female store clerk went nuts and started shooting up the place." As he pointed to the store, "She's hidden behind some shelves and we have no idea how many customers are stuck in the store. We're getting blueprints now." Sergeant Tanaka informed him. A slight Japanese man in blue uniform a contrast to the 6'2" dark haired McGarrett.  
  
"Good work, Sergeant." McGarrett patted Tanaka on his back.  
  
"Kono, see if you can ask around and find out how many people are in the store." McGarrett said to the large Hawaiian, practically bursting out of his gray suit. "And you Chin, see if you can round up the store manager, maybe we can get an idea why the store clerk's upset" McGarrett turned to a short pudgy oriental gentleman, impeccable in his tan suit. "Go" McGarrett barked as his men hopped to his orders.  
  
  
  
Now what was he going to do? Damn lucky there wasn't any glass shot otherwise he would be in a world of hurt. Dan crawled along the perimeter of the store trying to get a head count of the trapped customers. So far he had only counted five signaling to them, everything would be fine and to calm down. As he got his own breathing under control, adrenaline now racing through his once tired body.  
  
The moment of truth, Dan took a deep breath and stood up and faced the clerk. She was a large Hawaiian woman, wearing a muumuu covered by the stores logo shirt. She was holding a .45, the gun swaying and shaking in her hands. Not good, not good at all. He had seen criminals have more control of a gun and that even scared him sometimes.  
  
Dan walked slowly towards her as she eyed him. He carefully walked around the minefield of food on the floor, covered in shot up candy, sodas and chocolate covered macadamia nuts and held up his hands. Dan could feel his feet sticking on the floor, reminding him of thick mud. His feet now felt sticky and uncomfortable but not as bad if he were dead.  
  
"Hello", Dan said a few feet away from her. He could see her tear stained face and her mouth in a tight thin line. Her hair was down as stray hairs fell from her once tight bun. Her muumuu now in disarray and she had the look of an animal in headlights. She tried pushing the stray hairs back behind her ears as well as holding the gun. Both of her hands shook as she did both tasks.  
  
"My name is Danny. What's yours?" Dan said as calmly as he could hoping he wouldn't get his head blasted off. He bit his upper lip and smiled. Dan knew his smiled had always seemed to disarm friend and foe alike and hoped it would work this time.  
  
"You just like them", She cried as she pointed to the customers on the floor. "Stupid Haole tourists. Don't want your help unless they want something for nuthin. Just like everyone else." Tears started to form on her face and her breath became uneven.   
  
"No, no, you got it wrong." Dan licked his lips good to be talking to her. "I'm just like you, I'm 'Aina. I know what you go through, I mean, I have a job just like yours. Nobody appreciates you, huh?" So far so good Williams. Just keep your cool and everything will turn out fine. Just keep her talking, let her vent and everything would end quietly he hoped and he would walk out alive.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" McGarrett looked through the binoculars, seeing a curly sandy haired kid, talking to the store clerk. What was the kid doing trying to be a hero? He watched as the kid talked to the clerk, he only could see the kid and the back of the head of the clerk.   
  
McGarrett had seen the woman flash the gun and wondered what was going through the kid's head. He had actually stood up and started to talk to her, what was the kid thinking? The kid was going to get himself killed along with everyone else in the store. McGarrett became more frustrated as he watched from outside. Getting more disgusted every minute as he watched.  
  
Putting the binoculars down on the hood of the car, McGarrett looked at the blueprints. A small store with one exit and one entrance, knowing the back door would be locked, a sure fire method to prevent shoplifting he knew, but that didn't help his situation any.  
  
The back of the store was situated in an alleyway with no clear way to get any men or snipers in. HPD and Five-O were parked across the street, closing down Kalakaua Avenue in rush hour. McGarrett shook his head he certainly knew he would get heat from everyone starting from the Governor all the way down. But the situation couldn't be helped, to protect innocent bystanders the avenue had to be shutdown.  
  
McGarrett pounded on the hood of the car, wanting action and finding none, plus the kid was complicating things. He hadn't counted on that. Why did civilians always think they could help a situation? Didn't the kid know the woman was definitely desperate, if she was willing to pull a gun? McGarrett would have to blame it on TV, damm kids watch stuff on TV and think they could pull it off only they didn't realize it was the real thing.  
  
"Bad news, Boss" Chin approached McGarrett. "Can't locate the manager, think he's up at the North Shore and the clerk is the only one with the keys. We're trying to find some other store employees. I got a call to the company headquarters but I don't know how long that's going to take." Chin released his breath, "I told them to call me as soon as they get someone who can help us."  
  
"Okay, Chin. Good work. Keep me informed. We need a break if were going to get those people out alive. But we got more problems now, some damm fool kid is trying to be a hero in there", pointing his finger at the store.  
  
  
  
"You just saying that, Haole. You think I'm that dumb. I should just shoot you and all the dumb Haole tourists." She started to cock the .45. Anger flashed in her eyes as she pointed the gun at his head. Dan suddenly had second thoughts about his plan of action.  
  
"NO, no. You don't want to do that do you?" C'mon Williams, think, get your brain in gear and think. "You got kids don't you? I mean you don't want to leave them without a mom, do you? Please. Think about." As Dan felt the sweat running down his forehead and into his eyes, afraid to wipe off thinking any sudden movement may set her off again. Lucky, he was lucky. Get her thinking, try to get her thinking and not use her heart. Maybe she would get a clue.  
  
She stood there silently. "I still don't know your name, could you please tell me?" he said softly as his heart beat ferociously." I don't want to call Hey You. I'm sure you get enough of that already." Dan smiled hoping to break a little of the tension.  
  
"Iolani." She whispered.  
  
"Beautiful name." Dan winked and she winked back. Good, maybe there wouldn't be a bloodbath after all. Dan's heart suddenly started beating normally again.  
  
"I got kids, that's why I'm here. How else I gonna make it? I work two jobs and that still isn't enough. What am I supposed to do?" Iolani grimaced.  
  
"I know. I've been there. I' mean I don't have kids but when you try so hard for something until it hurts I know." Dan suddenly realized how much pain he went through to be a cop. Get a grip, Williams. It's her not you, you have to keep calming her down. Make her give you the gun.  
  
"You don't want your kids to be without a mom, do you? I mean if you kill anybody you'll go to prison for sure and then where will your kids be, huh? Think about it." Dan could see he was getting through to her. Now calmed down and thinking she was beginning to realize her mistake. Maybe, just maybe she would decide in the right course of action. If he could talk to her boss, he might convince them to not file any charges.  
  
"Why don't you give me the gun", he cautiously held out his right hand "and we walk out of here? I'll let them know we're on our way out and then nobody else will get hurt, least of all your kids."   
  
Iolani uncocked the gun and handed it over to Dan, he breathed a sigh of relief and said a silent prayer as he stepped forward to take the gun.  
  
"WE'RE COMING OUT." Dan yelled as loud as he could, hoping no one would get trigger-happy.  
  
Iolani went out first then Dan, he found himself surrounded by ten-uniformed policeman and ten police specials. Dan slowly put the gun on the ground and put his hands up. When he looked up he saw a very irate Steve McGarrett approach him, along with Kono trailing behind.  
  
"And what the hell do you think you were doing?" McGarrett seethed.   
  
Dan was finally coming face to face with THE STEVE MCGARRETT of Five-O. Now what? What had he done? Everyone knew McGarrett and he thought it was rough in the store.  
  
"Aloha, Danno", Kono's lilting voice interrupted McGarrett's anger.  
  
"Hi, Kono. I . ." Dan started to talk to Kono, and stopped looking at McGarrett.  
  
"You know this man?" McGarrett said pointing at Dan.  
  
"Ya, Steve. This is Patrolman Dan. ."  
  
"Detective," Dan interrupted.  
  
"Williams. Congratulations, Danno. How are. ."  
  
"Kono", McGarrett looked at Kono his eyes on fire. "Don't you have something to do? This isn't exactly a coffee klatch." McGarrett's fists clenched and hung by his sides.  
  
"Huh, sorry, boss. Talk to you later, Danno". Kono made a hasty exit.  
  
"So you're a detective, huh?" By this time, Iolani was in the back of the squad car and the crowd surrounding the store had dissipated, Dan was now alone with McGarrett.  
  
"Bunco, sir." Dan tried to cover his tracks. "I've been on the squad a few months and. ."  
  
"And what made you think you could talk to this woman? Do you have any training in hostage negotiations?" McGarrett stood there his arms crossed as he drilled Dan.  
  
Dan answered back, telling McGarrett about his minor in psychology along with his degree in Police Science, only when he saw McGarrett's eyes glaze over did he realize he had talked too much. Damm why can't I keep my mouth shut?  
  
"Well, Mr. Williams, you're damm lucky this didn't blow up in your face, literally." McGarrett seemed to start to lecture him.  
  
Dan glanced at his watch, 7 P.M. "Shit", Dan said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Williams".   
  
Oops. "I guess I'll have to cancel my date tonight, won't I?" hoping against hope they wouldn't need him and he could go out with Linda.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that Mr. Williams" McGarrett turned and headed towards his car. "And Mr. Williams I recommend you go back home and change in appropriate attire befitting a detective before you return to the station and fill out your reports." McGarrett said as he slammed his car door.  
  
McGarrett pulled away chuckling, he didn't know if the kid had more guts than brains or vice versa. Whatever the reason he would have to keep an eye on young Dan Williams.  
  
Dan looked down at the sidewalk finally realizing he had met Steve McGarrett, in swim trunks and barefoot. The one job every one coveted, was to be on Five-O and he blew it. Face it, Williams you always knew how to make a great first impression. Dan put his hands in his pockets and walked to his car.  
  
PAU  
  



End file.
